Pound Puppies Generation Gap: Home For the Howlidays
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Seventh story in a series created by brave kid and me. When the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens meet a group of homeless animals living in an alley on Christmas day, they concoct a plan to draw people to the alley to give the pets homes in time for Christmas. Based on a Garfield Show episode.
1. It's Christmas at the Puppy Pound

**This is the seventh entry in a series created by brave kid and me, more of which he and I will be working on together in the future.(Pictures of this story's characters are also available on my blog, the Keeper of the Fun blog.) The storyline is based on a Garfield Show episode entitled, "Home for the Holidays." Please enjoy, and a very Merry Christmas to all!(BTW brave kid, thank you very much for all of the story suggestions you've given me. I've had a lot of fun working on these stories with you, and I very much appreciate it. I look forward to writing with you more in the future.) :)**

It's a snowy Christmas day in New York City. At Dot's Puppy Pound, the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens are preparing for Christmas; in the pound's main room, Lucky and Ace are busily decorating a large Christmas tree with ornaments, tinsel, popcorn balls and candy canes, while Cookie stands below, garbed in a Santa coat, Squirt and Niblet set about decorating the room, Strudel and Dot wrap presents at a nearby table, and all around them, many small puppies and purries dance around, singing,

"_Deck the pound with boughs of holly,  
Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la,  
'Tis the season to be jolly,  
Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la,  
Cookie dresses like Kris Kringle,  
Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la,  
Lucky sings a yuletide jingle,  
Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_."

Cookie chuckles happily at these cute little fellow's spunk. From behind the tree, Rebound and a small black kitten with yellow eyes sneak a candy cane and popcorn ball off of the tree, sight unseen, and begin eating them. Meanwhile, Squirt and Niblet toss several ornaments to each other and begin juggling them.

"_See this yuletide spread before us,  
Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la,  
Squirt and Niblet juggle for us,  
Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la,  
Follow us in merry measure,  
Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la,  
Share with us this yuletide treasure,  
Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-laaaaa!_"

Cupcake, who's clad in a dark pink winter coat with a lighter pink trim, matching pants, and lighter pink mittens, assists Strudel and Dot in wrapping presents. "Gosh-oh-golly-gee, this is gonna be the merriest Christmas party ever!"

"Yeah, I'll say," replies Patches, who's clad in a green coat and darker green gloves. "Hopefully, a lotta folks will come to th' pound 'n give these puppies and purries a home."

"Yeah, and maybe we'll have a big Christmas dinner, too!" Niblet, who's clad in a blue sweater with a snowman on the front, and a red and green striped scarf, licks his lips hungrily.

"Oh, that reminds me," Dot walks up to Lucky and hands him some money. "Could you go to the store and pick up a few more items for our feast tonight, please?"

"We'll be happy to, Dot." Lucky, who's clad in a red sweater with a blue trim, and green gloves, obliges.

"Sure thing." Cookie agrees.

The dogs and cats then leave for the supermarket; as they reach the store's parking lot, they see Niblet's girlfriend Giblet, who's wearing a pink coat with a white trim, matching pants, and darker pink mittens, leaving the store with a large pile of food and blankets in her arms. "Howdy, Giblet!" Niblet greets her.

"Oh, howdy, guys."

"What'cha doin'?" Squirt, who's clad in a black winter coat, matching pants, and a yellow scarf inquires.

"I'm bringin' food 'n blankets to th' animals in that alley." She uses her one free paw to motion toward same. "They're homeless, an' this time of year's especially tough for them."

A sad look crosses Cupcake's face as she brushes away a tear. "Oh, those poor things!"

"Well, we'll be happy to help in any way we can." Lucky states.

"We got plenty of supplies back at the pound; we'll bring some their way." Ace who's clad in a blue sweater with a Christmas tree on the front, adds.

Giblet's smiles. "Gee, thanks, guys. I know those lonely pets will really appreciate this."


	2. A Home in Time For the Holidays

Inside the dark, cold alley, several dogs and cats gather amongst the piles of old boxes and garbage cans. In an upper corner, three little puppies sleep under a blanket atop a cardboard box. Shortly, Giblet happens by; a small grey kitten with a white snout and belly, wearing a red sweater with a reindeer on the front, and a green cap(1) happens up to her. "Hi, Giblet!"

"Hello, Timmy. I've brought you and your friends some food and blankets." she then presents the pets with the goods she's brought.

A small furry tan pup with a brown snout, wearing a pink dress and pink bows on each of her ears(2), walks up to them. "Oh, thank you, Giblet! This is wonderful!"

"You're quite welcome, Kiki Dear." she looks toward the entrance to the alley. "My friends should be coming with more, too."

Almost as if on cue, the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens come in, carrying more food and blankets with them; Rebound, Cupcake, and Patches are all toting an enormous turkey, larger than the three of them combined. "Food and blanket delivery!" Lucky says jokingly.  
"Wow, look at all the wonderful goodies they've brought!" Lily(3), a little orange kitten with a lighter orange snout, wearing a green dress and a matching bow in her hair, says delightedly.

"We should have enough food and warmth to last us a good long time." Chubba(3), a large plump white bulldog with an orange spot over his left eye and a grey snout, wearing a blue t-shirt, says happily.

"Oh, thank you all zo veddy much!" Babette, a curly white poodle, wearing a long red dress and a matching beret, says gratefully.

"Think nothing of it, folks," Cookie, who's now wearing a pink coat, matching pants, and a pair of black gloves replies. "We Pound Puppies are all about helping animals in need."

"And this is our own super-neato Christmas gifty to you." adds Cupcake.

Lucky drapes a table cloth over an abandoned table in the middle of the alley, and sets out the food, which the pets then begin digging into. Rebound, who's clad in a sparkly red coat, matching pants, and red mittens, looks on with concern. "Gee...these guys should really have a loving home of their own."

"Well, that's right neighborly of ya, Hon'," says Buster(4), a large elderly calico cat, wearing a blue sweater and a pair of glasses. "But it might not be as easy as all that. No one wants a big ol' cat, they're more interested in the kittens and puppies."

"Like us." comes a small voice, upon which the three puppies from earlier hurry down from their bed atop the old boxes. They're small curly Maltipoo pups a bit younger than the Pup Club, one black, one grey, and one white, all wearing bright red bows above their ears. "Howdy!" the black one greets the group.

"Hi!" the grey one greets them.

"How ya doin' today?" the white one greets them.

Buster chuckles slightly. "Friends, I'd like you to meet April," he motions toward the black pup. "May," he motions toward the grey pup. "And June." he motions toward the white pup. "Their mother was an alley dog; it was her final wish that they find a good home and a loving family."

"Buster's been looking after us ever since." April says. She gives the old cat a gentle hug.

"We also had a brother who was adopted a while ago." June says.

"Was his name, perchance, July?" inquires Squirt.

The pups look at him quizzically. "No...his name was Norman." The Chihuahua simply gives a shrug.

"Well, don't worry, you guys, because we're going to find you all loving homes in time for Christmas." a determined Lucky says.

The poor dogs and cats all gasp with delight. A pair of twin lady Dobermans(5) turn to them. "You'd really do that?" says one wearing a pink t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, by the name of Gladys.

"For us?" adds one wearing a yellow t-shirt and purple jeans, by the name of Gloria.

"Absolutely!" Ace replies.

"YAAAAAAAAY!" the pets all cheer.

Bubbles, a small beige pup with light brown ears and paws, wearing a purple dress and a matching bow above her left ear, hurries over to a large ragged brown dog wearing a plum-colored sweater vest over a white t-shirt(6), sleeping on a mat in a far corner of the alley. "Psst, say, Ralph," she whispers in his ear. "These nice dogs and cats are going to help us find homes in time for Christmas."

Ralph slowly wakes up. "Oh, you don't say. A new home, that might be nice..." he begins to chew an old shoe.

Bubbles whispers in the Pup Club's ears, "Please don't take it personally, this is just the way Ralph deals with things."

"Not so fast!" a voice suddenly calls. The dogs and cats whip around to see a green parrot with a yellow belly, a black beak, and backswept blue feathers atop his head(7), sitting atop a pile of worn-out crates. "How do we know that we can trust these guys, especially these cats?"

"Now, Napoleon," Babette replies. "Zhis fine group is here to be helping us."

"It's true," adds Sid(8), a furry brown dog with a white snout and belly, wearing a red sweater with a penguin on the front. "They've come to find us loving owners in time for Christmas."

"Well, I say never trust a cat." Napoleon flutters over and perches on top of Squeak's head. "Cats eat birds, don't they?"

"Only the mouthy ones." Squeak, who's clad in a dark blue winter coat and red gloves, hisses angrily.

"Guys, please," Lucky urges them. "Arguing never solves anything."

"Yeah," Bubbles adds. "After all, cats are dogs, too." Napoleon looks at her skeptically.

"We need to trust each other in order to get our plan underway." Lucky states. "We'll just need to figure out a way to draw people's attention to this alley."

"But Lucky, how will we get the attention of everyone in the city?" Cookie inquires.

"It's like we'd hafta' have a ginormous Christmas tree with light bright enough fer th' entire city ta see!" Niblet states.

Strudel, who's clad in a purple coat with a darker purple trim, matching pants, and purple earmuffs, gasps. "Why, Niblet, that's a brilliant plan! You're a genius!"

The big sheepdog scratches his head in perplexity. "Wow, I've been called a lotta things in my time, but 'genius' is a new one."

"In fact, I may know just how we'll do so. Follow me, please." the Dachshund motions, upon which the Puppies and Kittens follow her out of the alley.

(1)He's based slightly on Tiny, the lonely little puppy from the episode, "Happy Howlidays" from the 1986 series; like Tiny also, his name is a nod to Tiny Tim.

(2)She first appeared in the episode, "Olaf in Love."

(3)They both originally appeared in the episode, "Kennel Kittens Return."

(4)His name and appearance are based on those of a cat from the Rainbow Street Animal Shelter book series.

(5)They first appeared in the episode, "Hot Dawg"; I added their names.

(6)He first appeared in the episode, "I Heard the Barks on Christmas Eve."

(7)He first appeared in the episode, "Squawk."

(8)He first appeared in the episode, "Kennel Kittens Return."


	3. A Giant Christmas Tree

Strudel picks up a nearby tree branch and sketches up a blueprint on the ground. "See, we'll simply pile up all of the old boxes and such from inside the alley into a Christmas tree."

"But what'll we do about the lights?" inquires Fluffy, who's clad in a yellow coat, matching pants, and pale pink gloves.

"Simple," Strudel motions toward the Pup Club, who are toting in a large gold disco ball. "We'll place this on top."

"That's an excellent idea, guys." an impressed Lucky says.

Niblet smiles. "Gee, thanks."

"With any luck, we should be able to lead people here, and find our new friends loving homes." Strudel states.

The dogs and cats set about piling up the old boxes, crates, and various items into a large mountainous stack. "And now for the finishing touch." Lucky turns to the Pup Club. "Ready, guys?"

"Ready, Lucky!" the pups then scurry up the side of the pile and plant the disco ball on top. Lucky smiles contentedly. "Hopefully now the townspeople will be coming soon."

A concerned look crosses Cookie's face. "It occurs to me, Lucky. We'd better tell Dot that we're doing this so she doesn't worry."

"Good idea, Cookie." Lucky agrees, upon which the Puppies and Kittens then hurry back to the pound.

The group meets with Dot and tells her all about the situation with the homeless pets and the giant Christmas tree. "How wonderful," Dot states. "Ill be more than happy to help."

"We really appreciate this, Dot." Giblet says.

"Oh, by the way, my parents, Mr. McLeish's mother, and Mr. Olaf's girlfriend Gertrude are coming by for our Christmas party later."

"We'll have to make sure we're home before that." Lucky says. "Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens, let's start pounding!"

"Yeah!" the group cheers, as they and Dot then hurry off.

Dot had brought some Christmas lights from back at the pound, which the Kennel Kittens then set about wrapping around the giant makeshift tree. "Whaddaya think, Giblet?" Niblet motions toward the finished tree.

"Ooh, it's lovely, dear."

"Thanks for the help, Dot." Lucky says. "We really owe you for this."

"You're quite welcome, Lucky. Anything to help my friends."

Meanwhile, back at the pound, Mr. Leonard McLeish the pound supervisor is preparing Christmas dinner when he hears a knock at the door. "Hmm, that must be the guests." He hurries toward the door with his assistant Olaf following closely behind. Upon opening the door, he's greeted by his mother Agatha. "Leonard Sweetie!" she embraces him in a vicelike hug. "Oof! Hello, Ma." McLeish wheezes. She hands both him and Olaf a present. "Merry Christmas, Dearie."

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Ma." McLeish replies with a pleasant smile.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. McLeish." Olaf adds.

Shortly thereafter, Olaf's girlfriend Gertrude Washburn arrives at the door. "Gertrude!" Olaf exclaims elatedly. The librarian gives her boyfriend a hug and gently kisses him on the cheek, causing him to smile and blush. "Merry Christmas, Olaf Dear." She then hands both him and McLeish presents."Uhh, muh-ma-Merry Christmas to you, too, Honey." replies a still-blushing Olaf.

Shortly thereafter, Dot's parents arrive at the door. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Henderson, so good to see you." McLeish greets them. "Good to see you, too. Mr. McLeish." Dot's mother says. "Merry Christmas to you." Dot's father says, as he and his wife both hand McLeish and Olaf presents.

"Likewise, my friends."

"By the way, have you seen Dot?" Dot's mother inquires.

"We've come to visit her and ask how things have been going for her." Dot's father adds.

McLeish is truly at a loss. "Uh, uhm, well..." _I haven't seen Dot for quite some time_. he thinks. _Come to think of it, I haven't seen the dogs or cats either. Where could they have gotten to? Okay, McLeish, think fast! _"Uh, well, She's uhm, putting up decorations outside. And the dogs and cats are helping her."

"Why, that's wonderful!" Agatha states.

"The little dears are so helpful." Gertrude adds.


	4. A True Christmas Miracle

Back out in the streets, Dot and the dogs and cats stand by the makeshift tree, anticipating. "Now, all we have to do is to wait for the streetlights to come on." Lucky looks up at the streetlights lining the sidewalk. "Any minute now..." At that moment, the streetlights all turn on; the disco ball atop the tree catches the light, glowing and gleaming brightly.

Meanwhile, at the pound, McLeish is still attempting to stall Dot's parents until she gets back, when suddenly, the bright glow catches his eye from the window. "Say...I wonder what that could be." He traipses over to the window, upon which the others join him; everyone delightedly gasps in amazement.

Back outside the alley, Giblet notices a sad look on Niblet's face. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nobody's comin'. I thought sure they'd be here by now."

Giblet gives her boyfriend a gentle hug. "Don't be sad, Niblet. It was sweet of you and all of the others to try."

"Yeah...I was really hopin' ta find those poor animals homes in time fer Christmas, though."

Just then, the group hears a voice call, "Dot Sweetie!" upon which they whip around to see Dot's parents approaching, with McLeish, Olaf, Agatha, and Gertrude following close behind. Dot's parents embrace her in a big hug. "Oh, Sweetheart, it's so wonderful to see you!" Dot smiles contentedly. "It's wonderful to see you too, Mom and Dad."

From behind them, McLeish spots the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens. "Lucky!" he gives a happy laugh. "You rascals, what have you been ding here?" Olaf observes the set-up table. "Hmm, they must have been here for a reason."

"As a matter of fact," says Kugel, who's garbed in a light green coat, matching pants, and a pair of darker green earmuffs, "We were!" She motions toward the poor dogs and cats just behind her in the alley.

"Say, who are your friends there?" inquires McLeish.

"Do you have a home?" Gertrude inquires. The poor pets sadly shake their heads no.

Just then, Napoleon flutters down and alights on top of Ralph's head. Agatha gasps, "Paul?" The parrot begins looking around him. "Paul? Paul who?"

"You remind me so much of my old parrot, Paul. I'm going to take you home and give you his old birdcage!"

"Look, lady," Napoleon says indignantly. "I don't know what your problem is, but-" He stops abruptly when he observes Agatha taking some food out of her purse. "I-is that food?"

"My little Paul did so use to love soda crackers." Agatha states. The parrot licks his lips hungrily. "For soda crackers, you can call me Marvin O'Gravel Balloonface!" he exclaims, as he quickly flies over and begins gobbling up the crackers. Agatha chuckles, "The little dear."

McLeish then glances over at Ralph. "Now, there's a fine looking dog. Would you like to come home with me, big fella?"

"Well...sure, I mean, I guess that would be good..." Ralph says just as apathetically as ever.

"Oh, how wonderful!" McLeish hurries over and gently pets Ralph on the head. "I'll feed you gourmet kibble and give you a nice bed by the fireplace."

"Throw in a few shoes to chew on, and you've got yourself a deal." Ralph replies.

Olaf then spots Timmy; he opens up his arms. "Come here, li'l fella, come here." upon which the little grey kitten scrambles up into his arms and begins gently licking Olaf's pudgy chin. Olaf laughs merrily as he gently pets the kitten's soft little ears. "Would'ja like to come home with me, li'l guy?"

"I'd just love to." the little kitten sighs elatedly.

Gertrude then scoops up Kiki and cuddles her, as the little brown pup gently licks her face. "What a darling little puppy! Would you like to come home with me?"

"Oh, that would be wonderful! Kiki replies elatedly.

Dot's parents then spot Buster and the three little orphan pups. "Oh, what little dears!" Dot's mother coos. "Would you three little dears like to come home with us?"

"No way!" April protests.

"We're not going anywhere without Buster." adds May.

"We're a team, a family, a set that can't be broken up." adds June.

The old cat gives a chuckle. "Now, come here a second, darlin's, and listen to me." The puppies then turn and face him. "Now, I had promised your mother that I would find you a loving home, and I intend to keep that promise."

"But, you're family." says May.

"Yeah, this is our home." adds June.

"This is an alley," Buster replies. "You need to have a real home with loving owners, hot meals, and warm beds. I can't offer you that here."

The three little puppies begin to weep as they embrace the old cat in a big hug. "Oh, we're gonna miss you, Buster." April says.

"We love you, Buster." May adds.

"We'll never forget you." June adds.

A small tear falls from Buster's eye. "I'll miss you too, girls. Now, go out there and make your mother proud." The little puppies leap into Mrs. Henderson's arms, yipping happily as she gently pets their curly heads. "Ohh, aren't you the sweetest things?" she coos.

Mr. Henderson looks over at the still very sad-looking Buster. He turns to his wife, "Say, Honey, do you remember Jake, that big old cat we used to own?"

"Yes indeed, Dear," Mrs. Henderson replies. "He died eight years ago; we still have his bed and food dish."

"I've certainly been missing him; that cat reminds me ever so much of him. Perhaps we could adopt him?"

"Oh, that's a lovely idea, sweetie!"

Mr. Henderson then turns to Buster. "Come here, fella. There's a good cat!" The old cat's face lights up as he leaps into Mr. Henderson's waiting arms; Mr. Henderson gently strokes Buster's soft fur. "Ohh, aren't you sweet!"

The little orphan puppies gasp with delight, "Ohmigosh, we _WILL_ be staying together after all! It's a Christmas miracle!" Giblet wipes a tear as she watches this touching scene.

Just then, the other poor pets traipse out from the alley. "Oh my, look at all of those poor homeless animals." Agatha states.

"But we can't possibly look after them all." McLeish says.

Suddenly, the group hears a voice from behind them call, "I'll take-a one!" upon which they turn to see Mr. Claudio, owner of a local Italian restaurant, standing behind them. "Claudio?" a perplexed McLeish replies. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I a-doin' here? What's-a the whole _city_ a-doin' here?" Claudio motions behind him toward a large crowd of people approaching the alley. "We's-a all come here to see the big-a tree."

From the corner of his eye, Claudio spots Gladys and Gloria. "Say, you-a wanna job, doggies?" The two lady Dobermans' faces light up upon hearing this. "You can-a come to my-a ristorante with me, yes?" Claudio continues. "You can help guard my-a pizzas and pastas from a certain couple'a dogs I know."

Squirt and Niblet exchange disdainful looks with each other. "Boy, is this bittersweet." Squirt whispers. Niblet nods in agreement.

"You-a can have all of the pepperoni and prosciutto you can eat. Whaddaya say, doggies?"

"How wonderful!" Gladys exclaims.

"We'd love to!" Gloria adds, upon which they scurry over to him.

Claudio then turns behind him and calls, "Hey, everyone, let's all pick a pet! It's a pet parade!" Upon this, everyone hurries into the alley. Two little girls scoop up and cuddle Bubbles and Lily, two construction workers take Chubba and Sid, and a ballet teacher gently pets Babette; the familiar glow of Puppy Power sparkles around all of the pets and their new loving owners.

Dot and the Puppies and Kittens smile and sigh contentedly as they watch this happy scene. "Niblet, sometimes you amaze me," Giblet says lovingly. "You've had such a wonderful plan to help these animals." She plants a kiss on his cheek, causing him to smile and blush. McLeish and the others all cheer happily.

"Say..." Niblet notes. "Now that we've had the party, could we...have dinner, please?" He rubs his round furry belly.

McLeish turns to the group. "There's a big Christmas dinner waiting back at the pound, and everyone's invited!"

"All right!" everyone cheers, as they all then head on back home. Lucky smiles contentedly. "This truly is a Christmas miracle."

**THE END**

Voice Cast

Lucky/Ace-Eric McCormac

Cookie/Fluffy-Yvette Nicole Brown

Niblet/Tiny-John DiMaggio

Strudel/Kugel-Alanna Ubach

Squirt/Squeak-Michael Rapaport

Rebound-Brooke Goldner

Cupcake-Cree Summer

Patches-Jessica DiCicco

Dot Henderson/April-Grey DeLisle

Leonard McLeish-Rene Auberjonois

Olaf Hugglesbjork-M. Emmett Walsh

Agatha McLeish-Betty White

Mr. Henderson-Jess Harnell

Mrs. Henderson/Babette/Gladys-Kath Soucie

Gertrude Washburn-Ellen Greene

Ralph-Fred Stoller

Bubbles/Lily/May-Tara Strong

Sid/Chubba-Kevin Michael Richardson

Timmy-Veronica Taylor

Kiki/June-Jentle Phoenix

Gloria-Tress MacNeille

Buster/Napoleon-Frank Welker

Claudio-Jeff Bennett


End file.
